User talk:CocoaZen
If you'd like to leave a message for me, you can leave it here, but I check my pages on the Central Wikicity more often: my message page there. Hi CocoaZen, I've made you an admin and bureaucrat for this wiki so you can look after it a bit more easily, and so that you can make other users you trust admins so they can help too. Angela (talk) 14:18, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) Logo we will need to know how big it needs to be. --lcarsdata 14:27, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) Tucson and other separate cities Hi! I eventually tracked down the message from you to Angela, so things are moving at the highest possible level there. If it does come to a manual copy job, I'm willing to put a little time into it. Experienced in copying between wikis (eg on lotr:). Good idea to encourage other mergers of small city wikis too. Same process, no doubt, if a simple process is available. Robin Patterson 20:31, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) :See Talk:Tucson. Robin Patterson 02:07, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Bureaucracy again Hey, CZ, you lost your bureaucrat status by a software error; the "guilty party" has restored it. No good having just one active bureaucrat. Robin Patterson 06:26, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Heading styles http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Spelling_and_grammar generally adopts the WP styles, eg http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Manual_of_Style/%28headings%29 Robin Patterson 01:23, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Impressive weekend Haven't you just been a busy little squirrel?? Thoroughly commendable. Robin Patterson 00:30, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Thought starters Nice idea but out of place in the , I think. (So is "Add a city"; but maybe that's a suitable exception.) I'd move it to project:Thought starters. Robin Patterson 00:30, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Thank you for the discussion. I moved all three accordingly. Hey, it doesn't make them much harder to link to: typing "project:" doesn't take long (and applies on any MediaWiki site, so is easy to remember)! We could create shortcuts (ie additional redirects); how about project:add, for example? Robin Patterson 20:21, 22 August 2006 (UTC) Chennai Hello Zen. I have added few words to above page. I have a soubt: should be link some terms to English Wikipedia like I have done (for example: Bay of Bengal) or create our own stubs? I think that ultimately creating our stubs and pages shall be more useful. Regards. --Bhadani 11:30, 8 October 2006 (UTC) :Yes Zen. Thanks for the note of clarification. I do agree. --Bhadani 14:08, 8 October 2006 (UTC) Can I add a country to Cities? Hi Cocoa Zen- Can I add a country to cities? Someone has requested a wiki on South Africa, which would be aimed at locals and not visitors. Cities seems like the logical place to put it so that it can be monitored and helped by you and Robin. But it is not a village, town or city. Your thoughts? Hope all is well with you. --- BillK (talk) 18:36, 12 October 2006 (UTC) Sandbox talk page babble You "deleted "Cities Wiki talk:Sandbox/": content was: apparently!! - Well, maybe the same person hit more important pages on other Wikia; but on this wiki that contribution seems quite harmless, maybe justifying a template:test in the hope of converting a vandal to a useful member of society. (:-) Robin Patterson 19:33, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Thanks for response on my talk page. You're right too. Clearly a half-smart mischief-maker, possibly not amenable to sober contributions. Thanks for continued work here and elsewhere! Robin Patterson 00:25, 20 November 2006 (UTC)